1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable hairstyling tool and, more particularly, to a portable hairstyling tool having a foldable iron to allow a user to carry the tool to care for the hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hair iron is a device that applies heat to the hair to create a variety of hairstyles, and is widely used in general beauty salons or the home for setting the hair.
When a person is outdoors, his or her hair may become disheveled. Especially at the present time when trips or outdoor activities are widely done, a person's hair is frequently disheveled, so that it is necessary to arrange his or her hair.
A hairstyle is important to the beauty of woman. Thus, the hairstyle is frequently changed to suit the time and place and to sufficiently exhibit an aesthetic sense. Therefore, it is preferable to carry tools which are used to arrange the hair or change a hairstyle.
Meanwhile, if only a comb is used to arrange wet, disheveled or curly hair, there are many inconveniences. Thus, in order to arrange the hair, a method of combing the hair while applying hot air thereto using a hair dryer is used. In this case, a user must hold a hair dryer with one hand while holding a comb with the other hand, that is, must use both hands, so that it is not easy to style the hair into the desired style. Further, in order to provide waves to the hair or straighten the hair, a hair iron which is constructed so that electric heating plates are attached to the inner surfaces of the front ends of a pair of handles which are joined together via a hinge is used.
Conventionally, in order to care for the hair, a person must carry a comb, a hair dryer which must be connected to a power source when it is being used, and a hair iron. These hairstyling tools occupy a large volume, are heavy, and require an external power source, so that portability is substantially low. Further, the tools are provided separately, so that they are complicated and inconvenient to use.